Remy or Cody
by Crim Lady
Summary: Cody comes back. AU. Please read and review.


Gambit or Cody   
  


It was freezing in Westchester New York. The young woman who was known as Rogue watched the birds fly south for the winter, remembering watching them fly in the opposite direction when she was a child in the small town of Caldecott, Mississippi. Of course, that was before. Before Cody, before mutant abilities, before the X-men.   
Rogue had no idea how long she stood there, lost in the past. All the others were sitting by the fire, reveling in the secretness of the holidays. Christmas was over and New Year's was just a few days away. They had decided to celebrate Christmas later on this year because they were busy on missions during the entire week of Christmas.   
The telephone rang, disturbing her thoughts. Beast, ever the gentleman, rose to answer it. The others continued talking until Beast started waving his hands in a shushing motion. "Now, sir, please repeat what you said earlier. My companions were engaged in vocalizing their thoughts." Beast paused and sighed. "I mean they were talking… Uh-huh… I see… Let me check, please hold a moment." He set the phone down and pressed the hold button.   
"Hank, who is that?" Asked the Professor.   
"It was a Southern gentleman, asking for Rogue"   
"Chere, you wan' to tell Remy why ya got a man calling ya?" Asked Remy with a frown. Rogue had just gotten control of her powers and he was exceedingly protective of 'his woman'. Rogue was his, and there was no way he'd let another person even try to take her away from him.   
"Ah don't know Remy, who was it Hank?"   
"He said his name was Cody Robinson. He said you should remember…Rogue, are you all right." At the mention of the caller's name, Rogue turned ashen in color. She grabbed the back of the nearest chair for support. "Chere? You all right?" Remy asked. Rogue waved off the questions with a wave of her hand.   
"Are you sure he said his name was Cody Robinson? Please sugah, are you absolutely sure?" As she looked at Hank, growing paler by the second, Remy came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.   
Hank gave her a puzzled look but said, "Yes Rogue, his name is Cody Robinson."   
"Remy, darlin"   
"What is it chere?"   
"Ah'm going to faint." With that Rogue fainted.   
Remy caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down while Jean and Ororo fussed over her. Beast picked up the phone and said, with no little curiosity in his voice, "Mr. Robinson, she most definitely remembered you. She passed out with the shock. Can you tell me where I can have her reach you when she recovers?"   
The others watched on as Hank listened to the man, frowning intently. Finally he said, "Well, I don't think that is such a good idea, one never knows how long a faint will last." Then after a moment, "Well if you are sure that that is what you want to do. I'll make sure she is here. Good-bye."   
"What dat all about chere?" Remy said from the couch, watching Rogue sit up. "Who was dat?" When she didn't answer him right away, his eyes glowed and his hands curled into fists. "Who was dat, chere!"   
"An old ghost Remy, an old ghost."   
"Well my dear little Southern bell, the uh 'old ghost' said to tell you that he will be here in a half of an hour. Strange, he didn't seem at all surprised that you had fainted."   
"Ah'm not surprised to learn that he wasn't surprised. Ah bet that man even laughed when you told him."   
"That he did. That he did." Beast said.   
"Ah mah gosh, did you say he is coming over in half an hour?! Ah gotta get ready." With that she bolted up that stairs.   
"Chere, where in de world do ya think ya're goin'?" Remy shouted up the stairs. Rogue's muffled voice came floating downstairs, she was humming an old Dixie song to herself. Logan noticed that Remy looked like he was going to bust something. He got up and went to Remy's side. "Look, Cajun. Let me see what I can get out of her. I know who that was who called. She's told me about him. Maybe I can get her to talk to me."   
"What could she tell you that she could no tell Remy? Who was dat who called.?"   
"Like she said Cajun. He's an old ghost. She told me a long time ago. It hurts her to talk about it. But, hey, I'm her adopted brother remember? I've always looked after her. She's always been like a little sister to me. She can tell me stuff that she wouldn't tell anyone else. That includes you."   
"But-"   
"No buts, I promise you two things. One, if you keep your head, you don't have anything to worry about. Second, if this guy hurts her, we'll pulverize him." Everyone stared. Now that Rogue had absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers of strength and what not and had Remy to protect her emotions, his big-bad-don't-mess-with-my-little-sister-attitude hardly ever came out anymore. 

20 minutes later 

Rogue appeared on the staircase twenty minutes later. She had undergone a drastic change. Gone was the hardened warrior. In her place was the country girl of the past. Rogue was wearing a pair of jeans, a short white t-shirt and a denim jacket. Logan came down after her. No one had heard anything he had said to her, but they had heard the crying and the loud denials that Rogue had made. There was no sign that she had been crying except a wet patch on Logan's shirt.   
Rogue crossed to the door and turned the handle. Just as she was about to go out side, Logan caught up with her and took her chin in both of his hands. "Knock him dead kid." He growled softly to her. She gave him a tremulous smile and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank ya Logan. Keep the others inside please, this is something I need to do on my own." With a quick squeeze, she let him go, blew Remy a kiss and went outside to wait.   
  
5 Minutes Later 

Remy watched as a red sports car pulled up to the mansion. A young man got out of the car. He appeared to be about his and Rogue's age, well off and extremely nervous. Cody Robinson, that was who Remy thought the man was, went over to Rogue. He said something that he couldn't hear. Remy watched on as Rogue and this mysterious man talked. There was a lot of hand waving and pointing. Every time anyone started to go nearer the door or the window, Logan's claws would come out. The message was clear; no one was going to bother Rogue and her mysterious guest.   
After a few minutes, Rogue and Cody hugged each other. Rogue then motioned him inside. The others made a mad dash for the couches, trying to appear as if they hadn't been watching the whole thing. Everyone except Remy and Logan. Those two stayed near the door. As Rouge and Cody got closer, they could hear her voice.   
"…so, please, Sugah, mind your manners."   
The door to the living room opened and Rouge stepped in from the entryway with Cody Robinson. Remy was starting to got very jealous. This Cody was staying very close to Rouge. He was dressed in an expansive suit and tie. His manners during the introductions to the team were perfect, and he was most defiantly a Southerner - he had a Mississippi accent, nearly identical to Rouge's. He was even handsome in a boy-next-door way.   
"This is Logan, mah brother. Logan this is Cody." Rouge was saying. Remy cleared his throat and drew her attention to him. "And this is Remy. Remy this is Cody. Cody, Remy is mah -"   
"Significant other half." Remy interrupted.   


So what do you think? More? R&R to let me know. 


End file.
